


Darkness

by hypothetical_otters



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters





	Darkness

Margot dies and his world goes out. There’s very little light left in him. He teaches his classes, with much less enthusiasm than before, and goes hunting when he can. If monsters have taken his world from him, he will do the same to them. He becomes something that monsters fear. Not their nightmares, because that is an awful cliché and Lorrimer Chesterfield is many things, but not a cliché. He takes down nests of vampires, dens of werewolves, hideouts full of monsters he cannot be bothered to identify. After three years of indiscriminate killing he meets Sir Maxwell House, who is a drunk but a drunk with money who will pay him to kill, and Suki his secretary. Suki is the most perfect woman he has met since Margot died. She might just be a diamond that pulls back to who he was before.


End file.
